October Winds
by FexGoneHavoc
Summary: The two spend their time walking in the fall together, and Lapis begins to remember her childhood when she sees children playing about. (One-shot)


As they walked across the broken pavement of the moss-infected pathway, was when the first orange leaves began to descend, cluttering together into a friendly mass by a benevolent breeze. Turned ashen were the barks, from once they had been sturdy and broad, to the faded wistfulness of their current countenance.

Donning apparel for the condition, a slight shiver ran up across Lapis' spine up until to the nape of her neck, feeling the presence of the wind. The hairs on her skin became erect, and then she rubbed them together.

A companion walked with her, slightly shorter in counterpart, who had noticed her subtle attempt at seeking warmth, and said, "You should've worn gloves. Hardly winter yet and you're already freezing."

Lapis smiled tenderly in answer. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to feel your hand."

And Lapis held her hand she did, interlocking fingers around Peridot's soft one. The blonde girl grinned up at her and squeezed tightly.

Holding hands while out for a walk on the cracked asphalt pave, a simple activity that brought them both at ease and comfort. Lapis' forehead had been creasing stressfully, and Peridot had insisted they venture out to relish the afternoon fall.

"You're definitely cold," Peridot told her suddenly, looking at their conjoined hands. She turned it over and back, as though inspecting. "I'd say as cold as ice, but not as nearly."

"Thank you, my walking thermometer," Lapis jested, and Peridot rolled her blue eyes. A moment of thought and a little smile of plead before she added, "You wouldn't mind holding it for a while do you?"

The blonde leaned on her side affectionately. "Pffft! I'll even hold both of them."

She felt a sensation on her left, a brush of new fingers, a gentle grip locking on her own, a sweet unexpected gesture. Soon, Peridot held both of her cold hands, and Lapis laughed heartily.

Their position remained as they progressed. Peridot embracing her partner from behind, arms reaching out to lock fingers as Lapis gripped on them dearly, rubbing her thumbs on the tender skin.

Eventually they found a convenient spot to dwell upon; a crooked oak tree, while patches of grass blades sprouted from its roots. Meekly they approached it, and Lapis still shivered, even as Peridot released her hands on her own.

"Are you okay?" Peridot inquired in sheer consternation. Her brows formed a smooth curve, her expression morphing into perturb. "I'm starting to think going out wasn't a good a idea."

"No! No," interrupted Lapis, shaking her head in dismissal. "We've come all this way, I'll be fine."

She regarded her. "You sure?"

"Yes," Lapis nodded once. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Snickering disbelievingly at the accurate reference, Peridot relented. While they settled underneath the topiary, Peridot shrugged away her hood jacket and slid them unto her partner's shoulders.

Lapis widened her eyes, seemingly surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm offering you my hoodie."

"You nuts? _You'll_ get cold!"

"Don't worry, I'm wearing a sweater."

"And I'm with a scarf."

"But I'm not the one shivering," Peridot smirked teasingly, and Lapis flushed, embarrassed. Peridot noticed and pecked her nose. "Blushing is good, it'll make you warm."

The bluenette shoved her playfully as her girlfriend tittered, but nonetheless Lapis accepted the extra clothing and hitched it up higher unto herself. Afternoon gleamed, although it served no competitance against the cool winds.

It was a tale to remember the sweet memories of youth. Lapis recalled herself trampling on orange leaves — spotting the same area as she settled herself on the trunk — and kicking loose pebbles toward the serene waters of the lake. Moments to cherish, especially since she had seldom opportunities that only allowed her to do so little of that.

Lazuli leaned the back of her head on the tree, feeling Peridot weigh on her side. The simple gesture caused a peaceful smile on her face, not wondering why exactly, but it was as well a memorable experience.

"What are you thinking?" Peridot asked softly, noticing the miniscule smile that quirked momentarily on her lips.

Lapis shrugged one shoulder, on the side Peridot wasn't leaning against. "Mmm. Many things."

The wind blew gently, whistling feebly along the sky. A leaf fluttered its way on Peridot's leg, and she held it up carefully. "Positive things I hope."

"Well," Lapis began good-humoredly, "in a way I guess."

"If they're diabolical," she said, "then I'm concerned."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Okay now I'm _really _concerned."

Lazuli snickered as she touched her lips on Peridot's cheek. "You're always concerned."

"It's a full time job," Peridot answered, feeling sparks flashing pleasantly after the chaste kiss she received.

This statement brought a smile of light disquietedness across Lapis' countenance. "It's not a paying job but you got to be concerned for yourself too sometimes."

Peridot caressed the leaf thoughtfully, then handed it to her partner, who took it curiously. "It's a paying job if I know you're okay."

And Lapis rolled her eyes, kissing her again, on her sweet lips. "You are a cheese."

Peridot, returning the affection, grinned triumphantly. "I'll take it as a compliment."

When autumn came during the wistful afternoons, the day progressed rather slowly than most. It filled the remaining hours with children laughing giddily — albeit rather obnoxiously — in the distance, which was proceeded with the occasional thumps of themselves rolling in their play. Lapis watched them; half her thoughts regarding them admiringly, half her thoughts reminiscing in sadness.

She looked down on the leaf settled in her hand, unkempt, and then spoke faintly. "About little feet."

Hearing her speak, Peridot went full attention, facing her. "Hmm?"

"What I'm thinking," Lapis explained, reminding her of her initial inquiry, "it was about little feet."

She looked up and inclined her head to resume her focus on the rowdy kids. "Would be nice to go back to those days," she continued, "just being care-free and stupid."

"You're already both of those things," Peridot jested half seriously, and laughed briefly after Lapis made a squeal of offence. "But you were just more mischievous as a kid."

"I held no regrets," the blue-haired woman declared proudly. "If little me were here, I'd give her a pat."

"Don't encourage yourself," Peridot chuckled, bumping shoulders. She then motioned forward with a nod of her head. "Want to live in that moment for a while then?"

Lapis knitted her lashes in confusion, before choosing to turn her gaze on the direction she indicated to. A grassy clearing, which overlooked a distant view of the lake, that harnessed a ravishing display of chiseled stones, stood there a single large pile of autumn leaves.

Upon seeing this, leaf on her hand gripped, Lapis smiled broadly.

When the children's laughter was accompanied by their own, a renowned sense of glee and endearment billowed in an aura, hovering into what most others would see as childishness. A tender feeling, becoming apparent with every passing experience.

Lapis ran into the heap, skidding like a school girl, and then flopped unto it with her back. Disturbed, leaves flew, hovering for a while before slowly descending back down. Lapis laughed, her position similar to one creating a snow angel on the ice, as leaves spread themselves over her body.

Peridot followed after, but she was more careful, skipping in earnest. When a good centimeter away Lapis raised her arms expectantly and smiled at her, inviting an embrace. And Peridot gladly went into her arms as she flopped down on top of her. They giggled.

"You are such a kid," Peridot said, poking her fondly on the nose.

Lapis hummed. "Kids are risk-takers, they don't fear the unknown, they discover it. Being twenty-two doesn't give you much time at all and it's boring."

Peridot quirked an eyebrow, her head tilted. "And what if I told you that being twenty-two grants you more freedom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lapis, you don't have to be a kid to do all these silly things," Peridot said gently, caressing the other's hair. Her fingers trailed down across Lapis' cheek, cupping it after. She smiled. "You've got more responsibilities yeah, but why should anyone tell you otherwise? If it makes you happy, if it's who you are," and Peridot kissed her, pulling away only inches apart, "then why not?"

Her heart lurched. It was odd, to say the least, that for someone who had a difficult time to commit to any aspect of bonding, it was made easier for Lapis to understand when Peridot offered uplifting incite. There was no forcing, no demand, only spoken in such a benevolent tongue. Peridot was very patient, slow to anger, quick to worry without even intending to. Lapis found that truly admirable, that it definitely made her heart lurch.

"What did I ever do..." Lapis mumbled faintly, eyes shining. About to cry...but she held it in. "...what did I ever do to be with someone as cheesy as you?"

When Peridot moved to snicker, Lapis swiftly pulled her by the collar of her sweater to initiate a kiss. A small sound of surprise melted into a pleasant hum, and the blonde eased herself over her partner as she deepened their session — locking lips while laying on a messy heap of autumn fronds.

Time flashed. The two spent it together in the fall, not minding the world at the slightest. Let it revolve, their hearts tell them; let their troubles vanish as they are being lifted by the October winds.


End file.
